ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It Was Us
It Was Us is the third episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Dr.Animo makes his debut. *The Nemetrix is introduced. *Dr.Psychobos makes his first appearance. *Tetrax makes his debut. *Crashhopper and Mucilator make their first appearances. *Humungousaur and Ampfibian make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Dr.Animo *Albedo *Khyber The Huntsman *Malware *Khyber's Dog *Dr.Psychobos *Tetrax Aliens Used By Ben *Crashhopper *Ampfibian *Four Arms By Khyber's Dog *Mucilator By Albedo *Humungousaur Plot - Ben and Rook enters a dark room - - Ben sits on a chair near a table under a lamp - ???: Welcome, Ben Tennyson. Ben: Whatever, why did you call me? ???: I am offering you a job. Ben: Not interested. - Ben stands up - ???: Really? - ??? shows a box of Taydenites - - Ben sits down - Ben: Now we're talking! - Ben tries to grab the box but ??? hides it away - ???: Do the job and I'll give it to you. Ben: What is it? ???: I need you to steal this device from this guy. - ??? shows a picture of Dr.Animo with his animal-controlling helmet - Ben: Animo? Why are you interested in his wacky machines? ???: Do you want the crystals or not? Ben: ...okay....it's a deal.... ???: Good. When you obtain the device, come back here. Ben: Rook, let's move out. - Ben and Rook exits the room - - Scene ends - - New scene shows Animo's giant anthill - - Ben and Rook hides in a nearby mountain - - Rook nods to Ben - - Ben transforms into Ampfibian - - Ampfibian flies to the anthill - - Rook ejects a grappling hook from his Proto-Tool to swing and land on the anthill - - They both land on the second floor of the outer-part of the anthill - - They enter a cave that goes into the anthill - - Scene shows the inner-part of the anthill - Animo: Come on, computer! Stop lagging! - Ben and Rook appears on the upper level of the inner-part of the anthill - Ben: Hey Animo, long time no see! - Animo turns his head to see Ben Tennyson - Animo: Ben 10?! NO! NO! I AM NOT READY TO FIGHT YOU! MY PLAN IS NOT FINISHED! Ben: Too bad. - Ben transforms into Crashhopper - - Crashhopper bounces and lands in front of Animo - - Animo gets his animal-controlling helmet and calls out his giant ant army - Animo: Ants, attack!!! - The giant ants attack Crashhopper - - Rook joins the fight - Crashhopper: Rook, distract them! - Rook nods - - Crashhopper jumps after Animo - Crashhopper: GIVE ME THE HELMET!! Animo: NEVER!!! - Animo's words echoed in the anthill - - Scene shows the mountain the Ben and Rook were on - - Khyber and his pet comes out of the shadows - - They hear Animo's echoing words - - Khyber nods to his pet - - His pet runs towards the anthill - - Scene shows Animo and Crashhopper confronting each other - - Animo steps back from Crashhopper - Crashhopper: Give it to me, and I'll never disturb you again! Animo: No! Crashhopper: Then we'll do this the hard way! - Crashhopper prepares to jump and step on Animo - - Crashhopper takes off - - Khyber's dog jumps into the scene and transforms into Mucilator - - Mucilator lands on Crashhopper - Crashhopper: Oww.... - A grenade appears in front of Mucilator - - Rook smiles - - Grenade explodes and sends Mucilator away - - Khyber's Pet transforms back into its normal form - Crashhopper: Friends of yours, Animo? Animo: No... - Crashhopper jumps - Animo: NOO!! DO NOT STEP ON ME!!! - Crashhopper lands beside Animo and takes his helmet - - Crashhopper jumps away and exits the anthill - Crashhopper: Bon voyage, sucker! - Rook follows Crashhopper and leaves behind a bomb - Animo: No...please...no... * BOOM * - The inner walls of the anthill collapses - - Scene ends - - A new scene begins - - A piece of the anthill that fell on Animo was lifted by Albedo as Humungousaur - - Animo wakes up - Animo: NO! DON'T HURT ME BEN TENNYSON! - Albedo transforms back into his human form - Albedo: I'm not Ben Tennyson, I am Albedo of The Galvan. My DNA was accidentally fused with Ben Tennyson's. Animo: Oh....wait...is the creature okay?! It saved me! - Animo stands up and searches for Khyber's Pet - Albedo: Doctor Animo. Animo: Yes? Oh! Where are my manners... thank you for saving me! Albedo: My pleasure. Let me introduce ourselves. Animo: Ourselves? - The rest of the Faction members walk in - Albedo: We are the Faction, we are a team of people who are trying to stop Ben Tennyson with his evil organization. I am the leader. Animo: I see. Albedo: Here is Khyber The Huntsman, the owner of the creature who saved you. Secondly, Dr. Psychobos is our senior member. Last but not least, Malware. Malware has been fighting Ben Tennyson for years. Animo: Hmm... Albedo: Today, we're here to ask for a request. Animo: A request? Albedo: Yes. Animo: What is it? Albedo: We're kindly asking you if you would like to join our group. To stop the evil Ben 10 and his colleagues. Animo: Hmm... Albedo: I see that you're declining. I'm sorry that we have disturbed you. Farewell. - The Faction walks away - Animo: Wait! - Albedo returns to Animo - Albedo: Yes? Animo: I accept your request - Animo shakes his hands with Albedo - - Albedo smiles - - Scene ends - - A new scene is shown with Ben and Rook entering the dark room from the first scene - - Ben puts the helmet on the table - Ben: Where's my payment? ???: Here. - ??? puts the box full of Taydenites on the table - - Ben opens the box - - Ben smiles - - Ben's smile turns into a frown - Ben: Wait a second...these are not Taydenites! These are Petrosapien crystals! - The dark room is lighted up - - ??? is revealed to be Tetrax - Ben: Tetrax?! Tetrax: Suprised? Ben: Why you little brat! - Ben transforms into Four Arms and pushes Tetrax against the wall - Four Arms: You...you... Tetrax: You still haven't forgot about that day, huh? - Four Arms punches Tetrax's face - - Tetrax's face shatters - Tetrax: ....heh..... Four Arms: Rook, blow it up... - Four Arms exits the room - - Rook leaves a bomb in the room and exits the room - Tetrax: ...heh... * BOOM * ~ THE END ~ Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes